


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by TaterBear



Series: Gallavich OST [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Ian misses mickey, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey Misses Ian, mickey in juvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Ian visited Mickey in juvie. Ian misses Mickey and wonders if a Mickey misses him.Does a Mickey miss Ian? He’s not sure…This will be short, even for me.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OST [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765924
Kudos: 26





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dream a Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass Eliot 
> 
> The story came before the song this time. Usually the song inspires the story, but not this time. It took a while to find the song I thought worked. My mom used to listen to this song. This version is the one she had and it’s actually harder to find than I thought it would be.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. But you’ll probably be disappointed…

_Stars shining bright above you  
Sweet dreams seem to whisper “I love you”  
Birds singing in the Sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me_

* * *

“I miss you”

“Say that again and I’ll rip your tongue outta your head”

* * * 

Mickey was lying in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He was going over the visit he had earlier. Ginger fuck had shown up out of the blue. Why was Mickey happy to see him?

It was just sex between them. Booty calls when one of them needed it. Mickey didn’t have feelings for him. That was too gay. If he was anything, it wasn’t a fag.

So now why was he laying here thinking about how Ian had freckles like the sky had stars. Not that they could see stars. But Mickey had seen what the night sky looks like outside the city in movies.

Ian Gallagher was his sky. His sun and moon and stars…

Mickey punched his injured leg. “Fuck.” He had to stop thinking these gay thoughts. He’s not gay. He’s not!

“Quiet in there!” Mickey could hear a guard headed towards him. “Problem Milkovich?”

“I bumped my leg. It’s fine.” He smiled. “Need a pain pill.”

“You wish.” The guard walked away and Mickey was alone again.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Ian…

* * *

Ian was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had gone to visit Mickey. He had made sure Mickey hadn’t know he was coming. Was Mickey happy to see him?

Ian was crazy about him. He couldn’t deny it. He missed Mickey a lot. Did Mickey miss him? Did Mickey thinking about him? Ian sighed.

Mickey had looked good. Ian wanted touch him. He had put his hand up because he wanted to touch him so bad. Mickey made him move it. But he can read Mickey and Mickey didn’t seem mad, just nervous someone would see.

Ian sighed and smiled like an idiot. Mickey…

* * *

Mickey was smiling like an idiot. Ian had come to visit him. Fuck. He closed his eyes and could see Ian smiling.

He had reached out like he wanted to touch Mickey. He had made him move his hand away before he did something stupid. Like reach back…

Fuck. Is this what it feels like to miss someone? He doesn’t really have anyone to miss. He guesses he misses Mandy. But it doesn’t feel like this. He kinda misses him mom, maybe. But it doesn’t feel like this either. He doesn’t really miss his brothers. And he **DEFINITELY** doesn’t miss his dad…

But yeah, he guesses he misses Ian. Misses his laugh. Misses his smile. Misses the way he says Mickey’s name when he… Damn, he can’t think this gay shit right now.

* * *

Ian was thinking about Mickey before Kash walked in. He had let Ian do so much. Had let Ian in further than he ever had.

Ian could feel his dick twitch, thinking about the last time he fucked Mickey. He looked at his brother’s beds. They were asleep. He smiled and put his hand inside his boxers. Mickey…

* * *

Ian wanted Mickey to behave so he didn’t have time added. He wanted Mickey out. Wanted Mickey close. Wanted to fuck Mickey again…

At least that’s what Mickey hoped. No. Milkoviches don't hope. They don’t dream.

Except late at night, Mickey Milkovich dreamed of Ian Gallagher. Dreams that started before sleep. Dreams in his sleep. Both dreams ending with Mickey having to make sure no one saw the cum in his boxers.

He puts his hand inside them now, thinking about red hair and freckles…

* * *

Ian thinks about Mickey as he slowly stroked himself. The way Mickey tried so hard to act like he’s not as into it as he really is.

He thinks about the noises Mickey tries not to make. He makes them, but Ian doesn’t acknowledge them, so maybe Mickey really thinks he isn’t making them. But Ian heard them.

He wonders if Mickey ever jacks off thinking about him…

* * *

Mickey is trying not to whine as he nears his orgasm. Jacking off isn’t a big deal in juvie. But jacking off thinking about another guy? No fucking way.

He was so into thinking about Ian’s dick he didn’t trust himself to not moan his name. He grabbed his pillow and jammed it between teeth.

Ian… He has the urge to know what Ian’s face looks like when he fucks him. What do his lip taste like? 

Even as he cums he thinks about how he can’t wait to get Ian’s dick in him again.

* * *

Ian moans Mickey’s name as he cums. 

Shit. He tried to catch his breath and smiled so big his face hurt.

“Really?” Lip raised his head.

“What?” Ian looked at him. “You jack off in here.”

Lip smiled. “Yeah, but at least I try to not moan some dude’s name.”

Ian threw his pillow at him, and Lip turned back to the wall laughing.

* * *

They both fell asleep, thinking of each other, and feeling excited about when Mickey would come home. Mickey told himself it was just that he wanted sex. Ian just wanted Mickey, sex or not.

But that night, Ian’s dreams were about sex with Mickey, and Mickey’s dreams were about the freckles on Ian’s face that reminded him of stars…

* * *

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

**Author's Note:**

> MINI RANT
> 
> How come when I try to put html in my notes, it doesn’t register that it’s html and shows the tags? So frustrating! At least it shows in the preview so I can fix it and look like an idiot who doesn’t want to do html instead of an idiot who can’t do html  
> 🤬🤬🤬
> 
> End rant
> 
> Sorry…


End file.
